


Freeways, Boyfriends, and Great Deals on Wholesale Food

by icandrawamoth



Series: YOI Polyship Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Banter, Driving, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory, Shopping, YOI Polyship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuuri is an anxious driver at the best of times, let alone rush hour in a strange city. His boyfriends are varying degrees of helpful. Also, Chris has an unhealthy obsession with wholesale food stores.





	Freeways, Boyfriends, and Great Deals on Wholesale Food

**Author's Note:**

> For YOI Polyship Week day three prompt "travel."

Victor finishes dialing the phone and switches it to speaker, holding it out between them. As soon as Yuuri hears the call connect, he asks, “Are you out here somewhere in this madness?” His fingers tighten on the steering wheel as gaze tracks anxiously along the rush hour traffic – four full lanes, bumper to bumper.

“Yuuri, tell me you didn't get on the freeway,” Chris laments over the phone.

“What else was I supposed to do?” Yuuri demands, inching the car forward as the masses move just a little. “This is where the GPS told me to go!”

“You always avoid the freeway during rush hour,” Chris sighs. “Anyone who's ever lived in a big city can tell you that.”

“Hasetsu isn't exactly a big city,” Yuuri gets out through gritted teeth.

“And I don't have a license,” Victor chimes in brightly. “I couldn't tell you anything about driving!”

Yuuri grumbles wordlessly as there's the sound of a slight tussle over the phone. Then Masumi's voice takes over: “Yuuri, darling, it's going to be fine. Just take the next exit you come across, then reprogram your GPS to take you back to the hotel while avoiding the freeways.”

Yuuri looks dubiously at the next exit coming up on the right – two solid lanes of traffic away. That's not happening. “I'm never going to be able to get off this road,” he grumbles.

“You will,” Masumi assures him, voice as gentle and calming as ever. “Just put on your turn signal, and eventually someone should see it and make room for you. Then merge as soon as there's enough space. As soon as you're in the far right lane, take the next exit.”

“Oka-” Yuuri starts to say at the same time the GPS voice chirps “ _Route canceled._ ” His eyes go wide as he turns to see his passenger fiddling with it. “Victor! Now we don't know where to go!”

“Masumi said to reprogram it to exclude the freeway, didn't he?”

“Yeah...” Yuuri chews the inside of his cheek as he looks back to the road, frowning over his shoulder as he checks for space to move over and sees none.

“You two are hopeless,” comes Chris's voice from a distance over the phone followed immediately by Masumi shushing him.

“Just stay calm, Yuuri, you'll be fine,” Masumi assures him. “If you need to slow down, do it. Just ignore anyone who honks at you. They'll get over it.”

“Right.” Yuuri flips on his blinker and is pleasantly surprised when a spot opens up almost immediately and he changes lanes. One to go. Another exit flashes past, and Yuuri tries to tamp down on his anxiety. He knows they're just getting further from the hotel with every passing minute.

“Yuuri?” Masumi asks.

“I'm here,” he manages. “I just have to get over one more lane.”

“You can do this,” Victor assures him as he finishes programming the GPS.

“ _In point three miles, turn right,_ ” it instructs.

“I'm on it,” Yuuri mutters.

“Maybe we should go so we don't distract you any more,” Masumi says. “Calls us if you need any more help, okay? We're almost to the hotel, so we'll be waiting for you.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Yuuri says, and Victor hangs up and pockets the phone. “I should've made you drive anyway,” Yuuri mutters darkly. “Driving without a license is only illegal if you get caught.”

“I don't think you would have liked it if I got us into an accident,” Victor says calmly. “Besides, you're doing a fine job, Yuuri.” He pats his shoulder.

Yuuri doesn't really believe him, but he doesn't argue. He turns on his blinker again, eyeing the line of cars in the next lane. He slows, watching vehicle after vehicle pass by them. A horn blast from behind him makes him jump, but he remembers Masumi's words and bites his lip, doing his best to ignore it.

“There,” Victor says, pointing as a space opens up, and Yuuri goes for it. Another exit comes up almost immediately, and he gladly takes it, letting out a breath as the chaos of the freeway disappears behind them. “Almost home-free,” Victor says with a smile.

Yuuri has a dim one to match as the GPS says, “ _Turn right_.” The actual streets of the city are less congested, though no less unfamiliar, and Yuuri takes them slow, his heart rate starting to return somewhat to normal little by little. Finally, like a beacon of light at the end of the tunnel, the official competition hotel appears down the street. He turns in and parks next to Chris and Masumi's car where they already have the trunk open and drinks in their hands. “ _You have arrived,_ ” the GPS intones, and he feels a flare of triumph.

“Yuuri!” Chris calls when he steps out the car. “You made it.”

Yuuri gives him a look. “No thanks to you.”

Chris makes comically hurt face. “Yuuri...”

“You know how nervous I get. You should've told me about rush hour before we left the store. How was I supposed to know?”

“Nervous Yuuri is cute Yuuri,” Chris coos, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Yuuri glares. “Belittled Yuuri is angry Yuuri.”

Chris's amused expression drops immediately. “I'm sorry, Yuuri, I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't thinking.” He opens his arms. “Come here.”

Yuuri sighs and steps into him, resting his head on Chris's chest, taking comfort in the warm embrace. He knows he didn't didn't mean any harm, but Chris also doesn't know every little thing that can set off Yuuri's insecurities. The four of them are still learning each other.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you what to do before we left the store,” Chris murmurs against his hair. “Masumi and I will drive when we take the cars back, if that makes you feel better.”

“It does,” Yuuri admits.

A hand lands on his shoulder and a moment later Victor says, “All's well that ends well. Let's at least enjoy the fruits of our labor.”

“Agreed!” Chris releases Yuuri, and the four of them start pulling packages out of the cars. Soon there's a towering stack of boxes next to them: economy-sized container of everything from energy drinks and water to snacks and meat.

“We may have gone a little overboard,” Victor admits, gazing at their haul.

Chris can't stop grinning. “But it was all so cheap!”

“Just because you some have kind of wholesale food buying obsession because we don't have these places at home doesn't mean you need to indulge it at a competition,” Masumi says sagely. “I don't know if the four us can even eat all of this before we fly out again.”

“We didn't exactly try to stop him,” Yuuri points out.

“Maybe it should've been a warning when he knew ahead of time we'd need two cars,” Victor adds.

“Don't act like I'm the only one who put anything in that giant cart,” Chris huffs. “Or I can eat all of it myself.”

“Hey!” comes a voice from the other side of the parking lot, and the four of them look up to see Phichit, Guang Hong, and Leo watching them. “If you need help eating that stuff,” Phichit is eager to point out, “we're happy to help.”

“No way!” Chris cries as he takes a defense stance in front of their food pile. Everyone else breaks into helpless laughter. They have their work cut out for them.


End file.
